


Can You Feel My Pain?

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Drabbles Any Day [113]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble, Drabbles, Friendship, Gen, Male Friendship, Mental Anguish, Pain, Understanding, Understanding McCoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21750742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: Kirk explains to Spock that McCoy's shortness with him is actually a cry for help and understanding.
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Leonard "Bones" McCoy & Spock
Series: Drabbles Any Day [113]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/695562
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Can You Feel My Pain?

With a disgruntled look on his face, Leonard McCoy stomped away.

“Gonna check for chunks of meat missing outa your hide?” Kirk asked a stunned Spock.

“Why was Dr. McCoy so sharp with me? He thought I was criticizing when I was not.”

“He didn’t mean it, Spock. He’s hurting. It didn’t make him feel any better to make you feel bad. It made him feel worse.”

“Then why did he do it?”

“He trusts us to understand what's really happening. So we’ll support him until he’s better. That’s what friends do.”

“I do not want him hurting.”

“Good start.”

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
